For many decades, self-propelled combine harvesters have been used by farmers to harvest a wide range of crops including cereals, maize and oil-seed rape. Typically, a combine harvester cuts the crop material, threshes the grain therefrom, separates the grain from the straw, and cleans the grain before storing in an onboard tank. Straw and crop residue is ejected from the rear of the machine.
Combines of the transverse threshing type comprise a threshing cylinder which rotates on a transverse axis and serves to thresh a harvested crop stream. Grain and chaff separated in this process falls under gravity through a grate onto an underlying thresher pan which is driven in an oscillating manner to convey the grain and chaff rearwardly to a rear edge from where the grain and chaff falls under gravity into a cleaning unit. The remainder of the crop stream from the threshing process is conveyed rearwardly from the threshing cylinder into separating apparatus which may include a plurality of straw walkers or one or more axial rotors. During the separating process further grain and chaff is removed from the straw and falls under gravity through a grate onto an underlying separator pan which is also driven in an oscillating manner to convey the grain and chaff forwardly to a front edge from where it falls under gravity into the cleaning unit. The straw by-product from the separating apparatus is ejected from the rear of the combine.
The cleaning unit of most combines operates according to a well-established process in which grain and chaff cascading down from the thresher and separator pans is subjected to an airstream created by a fan. The airstream blows the lighter chaff and dust rearwardly and out of the combine whilst the heavier grain falls onto and through a series of cleaning sieves before being conveyed to the grain tank.
The speed of the airflow is chosen so as to maximise the percentage of chaff removed from the crop-stream whilst minimising the percentage grain loss from the rear of the machine.
Developments in threshing and separating technology of recent years have not been matched by an increase in capacity of the cleaning unit. The bottleneck presented by the cleaning unit therefore inhibits utilisation of the full potential of modern separating technology.